


Top Of The Class

by Rosemera



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemera/pseuds/Rosemera
Summary: Kyoya Ootori x ReaderIt's that dreaded time of the year again. Yup end of term exams are just around the corner and and Kyoya and (Y/N) are both aiming for top of the class.
Relationships: Kyoya Ootori/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two parts to this story, i hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

It was that time of the year again. The time of which most students dreaded. Yup that’s right it was time for the end of term exams. Stress levels were through the roof and anyone could clearly see the students drastic decline in attitude. Although however stressful or panic filled this time was for you there was one thing that always brought a smile to your face. The glorious idea of beating none other than Kyoya Ootori and claiming victory as the top student in your classes.

You had known Kyoya since primary/elementary school. You were both always in the higher more advance classes and so your rivalry began. You never really got to know him, but you knew you hated him and his little smug smirk he would get whenever he achieved a higher score than you. So now here you are in high school still childishly competing over first place. Currently you were heading to the library to study the heck out of your revision notes. There was no way you were going to let him beat you this year, not a chance. 

Furthermore, on the other side of campus Kyoya was up to something quite similar to you. He was cramming in as much learning as he could during the current lunch break. Unlike (Y/N), he wasn’t blinded by the competitiveness to get the higher score however that didn’t mean that he didn’t take it as seriously as she did. He was just trying to remain calm and not over work and exhaust himself. 

Although within the mist of thing Kyoya couldn’t help but think about (Y/N). Of course, he would never admit it and put down to a competitive rivalry between the two of you however he had to admit it was tempting to let you win this year just to see that cocky smirk you would always wear after you were victorious. 

After a while of trying to focus on studying and miserably failing he decided to take a break. This in which include a nice cup of tea at a secluded window seat table. It was spring so all the flowers were in full bloom. It was quite a relaxing sight. He normally didn’t care for pleasant scenery unless it was for a host club event so I guess you could say he never fully noticed the view from the music room before. 

The lunch break was coming to an end so there was quite a number of students wondering to their next classes. He had always enjoyed observing people. He had to admit their stupidity amused him greatly. People falling over, there important paper flying off with the wind, and other people taking pictures and gossiping. It was notably intriguing. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was no other than the bubbly figure of (Y/N) (L/N). Whenever he saw her he had a tendency to feel competitive and play on the rivalry relationship the two had however he did miss their short lived friendship that they had once shared. She was carrying a load of books in her arms. ‘well it seem that she’s taking things to the extreme as usual.’ Kyoya sighed at this thought as it may have been the most amusing thing he had seen thus far today. 

Soon the exams rolled around. 

As you walked down the hall casually to your class Kyoya bumped into None other than the shadow king himself. 

“Good Morning (Y/N) I suppose you have fully prepared yourself for the exams.” He stated in a calm voice. Gosh you hated that most of all. Even when you were mad at him for beating you he was always able to keep composed and respond calmly. Something that you had always struggled with. 

“Of course, I have. I trust you have done the same then?” 

“Naturally”

‘Right naturally! Gosh I want nothing more than to wipe that smug look of your face right now Ootori!’ You thought to yourself as you arrived at the classroom. 

“Well after the exams after over I hope we are able to put aside our differences and move on. Besides it would be more beneficial for the both of us if we were friends rather than at each other throats. Don’t you think?” the asked as they entered the room.

“Friends? Yeah right, we’ll be friends when hell freezes over!” You retorted and walked to your seat. 

“Excuse me, we do not tolerate that kind of behaviour here.” The teacher stated as she had heard your last remark. This is going to be a long day.

You were almost finished with the exam. It was nothing difficult and you only had a few more questions to finish. Then you heard the shuffling of a chair being slid across the ground. You looked up to see Kyoya walking up to the front of the class to hand in his completed exam. As he left the room he glance your way giving you his signature shadow king glare. ‘Haha look at him! All up on his high horse! Gosh he wasn’t even that far ahead of me!’ you raged and quickly finish the exam. Once you have left the classroom you saw Kyoya waiting for you in the hall. 

“Hmft, what are you waiting around for? A congratulations for completing the test first?! I’ll have you know just because you did finish first it doesn’t mean you’re going to win. Actually, if anything it will make my victory even sweeter!” you greeted him. 

“My my I just waited out here to ask you How you went. I’m ashamed that you would believe my actions would be so cynical.” 

“Wow how dumb do you think I am? You are the most cynical person know!” 

“Ah you seem so stressed maybe you should take a break and relax more. Being stressed out the way you are is bad for your health.”

“Haha and what let you win. Not this year Kyoya! Last year you may have tricked me to taking some time off and ‘relax’ but it won’t happen again! You know what they say, the same trick won’t work twice.” You responded in a huff and walked off.

“It was only a suggestion and besides from where I was standing you seemed as if you were enjoying yourself.” He called after you. Although this only fuelled your want to defeat him this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Last year the two of you tried to settle this childish rivalry and make peace with each other. In the beginning it was all good and well. You started hanging out with Kyoya more instead of studying. To your surprise you actually enjoyed he company although now you never admit it. Sometimes you would help him with the Host club’s paperwork, with the two of the top students at Ouran working on it as you could guess it was finished in no time. Although it was paperwork which most people would find boring, you found it quite relaxing surprised as to how much the two of you could achieve when you worked together. Ha team works a funny thing. Other times you two would share light conversations over tea or even share a comfortable silence as the two of you read the current novels you were on. 

What could you say after getting to know him he wasn’t as bad as you assumed be was. You actually might have even liked and had feelings for him. However, your heart and newfound friendship was crushed the moment you saw your scores last year. To be honest it wasn’t really the fact that he won that pissed you off it was that fact that after the two of you saw your scores he said “Wow relaxion really is the key to happiness, look at you second place and you don’t even seem mad about it.” Then that was it you jumped to the conclusion that he had planned this all along to though you off so he could claim first place. This relighted the rivalry you felt towards him and it was almost as if your kind friendship disappeared in an instant. 

It made you blood boil just remembering it. As much as you didn’t want to admit it you kinda did miss the friendship you used to have even if it didn’t last long. ‘wait noo you don’t snap out of it (Y/N). He was just playing with your emotions to help him score higher than you! He’s a Host it’s his job to play with people’s emotions and make then feel special! Eh right he made me feel special whene-nooo he’s evil don’t think about him fondly!’ thus the confliction war within you went on for the next few hours.

Meanwhile at the Host club they were currently taking care of their guest in the school’s garden as they though it would be refreshing and help take their mind off all the exam pressure. Kyoya was currently selling the clubs photo albums left and right at an extremely high and overrated price but hey it was good business and as long as people were willing to throw their money their way he wasn’t going to complain. However even though Kyoya was surround by his rich, beautiful classmate he couldn’t help but wonder what (Y/N) was doing. He know he kind of ruined the friendship they had built last year but when (Y/N) had created an opening he couldn’t help but take it and tease her about her position. This may have not been the smartest of actions he could have taking as now he often found his thoughts chasing after memories, wondering what she was up to or what she would say if she was here now.

Soon the day finally rolled around where you could finally find out who had outsmarted the other this year. The two of you hadn’t said much since your last encounter. There where only silent glare across the hallway or in the classroom. You didn’t know what they actually meant. For you maybe it was the rivalry between you, or maybe it was something more, something else. But you could let yourself think like that. You just had to stay focused with your studies no interruptions.

“(Y/N). Are you heading to check out the results as well?” Of course, think about interruptions and they shall come. This one just came in the form of Kyoya Ootori.

“Yup, that’s where I’m currently heading although, I already know I’m going to beat you this year.” 

“Haha, you’re so amusing (Y/N). Why do you always make me want to do better and beat you even if that was never one of your original intentions” He chuckled in response. 

“Well your free to let me win anytime, and don’t mock me! Ah I hate you.” You grumbled back with a slight blush on your face hoping it wasn’t visible.

The two of you continued walked side by side to check on the score board. The walk there was silent, both hoping that they had won. The tension was high and was only getting more intense as the two of you approached the board. The nerves radiated off the both of you. Your scores had always been really close, normally by one or two marks. Finally, you spotted your names.

Haha! Would you look at that first place! With a score of 98.6% you were pretty proud of yourself. Then you heard a slight chuckle out of Kyoya. You quickly look below your name to see that you had somehow got the exact same scores. A tie for first place?! No way there has to be some sort of mistake…

As they stare at the score board and gaze upon their scores they never in a million years would have expect that they both would have got the same score.

“Waa no way! How is that even possible?” (Y/N) exclaimed completely bewildered by the situation. 

“Hmm well I suppose were more alike than I originally estimated” Kyoya chimed in as he glanced your way and adjusted his glasses. “however, I did beat you last year and if we are even going to count this surprising turn of events you should at least know that you still could score higher than me as we got the same score.” He added with his devilish shadow king smirk and glare. Then he start strolling off down the hallway most likely heading to Music Room 3. 

Ugh! What a jerk! You thought as you began to run after him.

“Just you wait Kyoya Ootori! I will beat you next year, and then will see who has the last laugh!” 

“Well that is certainly an intriguing notion.”


End file.
